My mom is my LITTLE SISTER!
by Neko9406
Summary: When Tsuna woke up he was greeted with a slight...okay more than slight...shock. This is snapshots of Tsuna's life as big brother to Nana. Crack fic, that isn't really crack.
1. Breakfast

Title: My mom is my LITTLE SISTER?!

AN: this is basically a crack fic…don't read it.

Breakfast

Tsuna sat in a daze as he watched the brunette move swiftly around the kitchen. He tried to chew the toast she had happily placed in front of him, only to feel his teeth protesting as they scrapped against the charcoal. His eyes stared, transfixed, as the girl, because she most defiantly was a middle school girl, proceeded to burn through another pot. He winced as the smoke detector gave a shrill cry of protest.

"Nana?" He cringed inwardly as he said his mother's name.

"Yes? Onii-chan?" Nana's large doe eyes turned to him, her long brunette hair swishing against her petite back.

"The pot is on fire." He applauded himself, inside his mind of course, on the fact that he could keep a straight face. Nana turned a baffled eye to the burning pot.

"I wonder why it always does that." She gave a small hmm, her chin resting delicately against the palm of her hand. Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. He got up, removed the pot from the burner, covered it, turned off the burner and disarmed the smoke detector.

"Nana?" Tsuna couldn't look at her, instead he turned his eyes to look through the kitchen window, watching the sun slowly rise, "What were you trying to make?"

Nana beamed at him, "An omurice!" He could almost feel her beam of pure joy radiating onto his back…he felt slight hysteria bubble up before he clamped it down.

Tsuna turned around, his back leaning against the kitchen counter as he surveyed the damage his…little sister, Tsuna tried not to panic at that word, had caused. A box of eggs, a carton of milk, various fruits and vegetables littered the sink some of them tossed haphazardly in the kitchen trash can, the various measuring cups and spoons lay on the kitchen floor and several pots and pans had been burned through. He warily looked at the substance inside the rice cooker, his eye twitching slightly as the bubbling purple sludge seem to reach for him.

Suddenly the grandfather clock chimed the seventh hour, catching both children's attention.

"Oh!" Nana gave a small cry of dismay, "Is it that time already? We should leave soon; we don't want to be late! I heard that the new Public Morals Chairman is quite strict about rules!"

He gave a small smile, happy to get away from the slight destruction known as the kitchen, and thought 'I am defiantly going to get some food from the convenience store.'

"Shall we go?" He asked as he pulled on my Namimori High blazer, the beige material was well worn in places.

'I would have to see to replacing it, if Reborn -' He had to stop that thought. Reborn wasn't going to be here, 'None of my friends are here. I am alone.' The feeling of desolation started to slowly inch its way into his heart, strangling him.

"Onii-chan?" Nana's large eyes peered up at him, her concern showing through. Tsuna gave a soft smile and patted her head.

"I'm fine Nana, my memories aren't all back yet," he lied, giving her head a slight ruffle.

"Mouh!" Nana pouted, very cutely if you asked him, and started to pat down her hair, "If it's you onii-chan I know that you will be fine! After all you're the Student Council President! You get great grades and you are really, really, kind!"

He felt his smile sicken a little at this new information, "If you say so."

"I do!" Nana beamed at him, before she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. He pushed up his falling glasses, and gave a small sigh. They grabbed out school bags from the stairway, which had been placed there for easy access, and pulled on their shoes. Nana pushed open the door.

"Ittekimasu!" They both said. Nana laughed happily as her beloved onii-chan locked the door. She clung to Tsuna's arm as they proceeded to school.

'Kami-sama, if you actually exist, please watch over me.' Tsuna couldn't help praying as the morning sun shown happily on a Namimori that was more than 30 years in his past.


	2. Morning Snack

Title: My mom is my LITTLE SISTER?!

AN: this is basically a crack fic…don't read it.

Morning Snack

I had finally gotten used to life as Fukami Tsuna…somewhat. It still took me a few minutes to get used to the fact I need glasses, or that my hair is completely flat, or that I actually understood the homework. Scratch that, I'm not used to it at all.

The one thing that I'm definitely not used to is the fact that Nana, my seven-star cooking mother, his adorably dense mother, has absolutely no clue on what is eatable. Forget tasty. Most times Nana's cooking exceeded Bianchi's in danger.

I shuddered as I remembered the way Nana's latest cooking experiment, chocolate chip cookies, had sliced through the kitchen floor when she had accidently dropped a pan on the floor. Luckily, or unluckily depending on who you asked, she had made another batch.

This batch was currently sitting on my desk, the cookies where the color of mold with spots of white powder. They filled the air with a foreboding aura while the smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies wafted around the room.

"Kaicho." Kojaku-chan's soft voice penetrated my musing; bring me back to the current event. I was in the Student Council office about to finally meet Hibari Wataru…Kyoya-san's father and the new Disciplinary Committee Leader.

I suppressed a light shiver as I mentally prepared myself to meet the father of my future Cloud Guardian, my ruthless and aloof friend.

"He may enter whenever he wishes." I applauded myself on my confident tone as I watched Satomi Kojaku, my secretary, go to the door. She was soft spoken and a bit shy around strangers. However, she had a mean streak in her a mile wide, as I had learned in the past few days. Her hair was long and pulled back into a high ponytail. Her bangs were parted to the side and held in place with a hair clip.

I leaned back in my chair, listening to it squeak from the shifting movement, as Hibari-san march, he was literally marching like a soldier, into my office.

I watched, slightly bemused, as Hibari-san stopped exactly five feet from my desk, snapped his heels together, and lifted a hand to salute me.

"Kaicho-sama!" He barked out. His voice was loud, so loud that it hurt my ears. I watched Kojaku-chan's eyes narrow slightly in annoyance. I think I forgot to mention that she also knew how to handle a bow and was a master in judo.

"You do not need to speak so loudly, Hibari-san." I spoke calmly, gesturing with a hand that he could sit in one of the two chairs that were in front of my desk, "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you very much! Kaicho-sama!" Hibari-san lowered himself into a chair, his back straight.

"Kojaku-chan, would you be willing to make us some tea?" I smiled at her, hoping that the making of tea would calm her down. I had seen her hands twitch slightly, as if she wanted to throw something at Hibari-san's head.

"Oh course, Kaicho." Kojaku-chan's voice was as mellow as ever.

"What type of tea would you like Hibari-san?" I turned my smile toward him.

"Green tea." Hibari's voice was clip; he didn't even turn to look at Kojaku-chan. I saw her eye twitch.

"Green tea for me as well, please." I hurried to say. Kojaku-chan gave a slight bow before she exited.

I turned my attention to Hibari-san, taking in his short spiky hair, his very masculine face, and was immediately struck by the similarity his face had with Kusakabe Tetsuya. I couldn't help but wonder who it was that Kyoya-san had inherited his looks from, since it clearly was not from his father.

I drifted into thought and continued to stare at Hibari-san. After a few seconds I noticed that he was starting to fidget in his seat. I blinked and then realized that I was probably making him nervous. I, who was not used to the role of Student Council President, had been going into Boss mode whenever I was in front of someone.

I allowed a small smile to grace my face.

"Forgive me for my silence." I apologized, "I was lost in thought. You look vaguely familiar so I was trying to place your face."

Hibari-san visibly relaxed at this, though he did not smile back.

"You are probably thinking of my cousin Kusakabe Taiga." His tone was still very curt. But I was beginning to realize that this was just how he was, not because he was displeased or any such thing.

My small smile grew, "I see. That must have been it."

Before Hibari-san could say anything else I heard a knock from my door.

"Yes?"

"Kaicho, I have brought the tea." Kojaku-chan's voice was slightly muffled by the door.

I rose from my seat and hurried to open the door for her.

"Thank you Kojaku-chan." I beamed at her. She smiled back before she walked passed, pushing a service cart loaded with two mugs, a steaming tea pot, and a small plate of cookies.

I closed the door and returned to my desk while she started to pour tea.

"Here you go Hibari-san." Kojaku-chan's voice was very smooth. So smooth, in fact, that my intuition started to do jumping jacks in my head.

"Hn." Hibari-san's grunt was…well a grunt.

As I sat down I watched as Kojaku-chan's lip thinned before she turned to me with the pot.

"Thank you Kojaku-chan." I said.

She inclined her head. The movement causing her hair clip to loosen and release her hair. With a small cry of dismay she reached for her hair clip, only to miss it. I watched, fascinated as Kojaku-chan's face morphed into Kyoya-san's, though with a look of dismay.

I sat stunned, before a slight hysterical laughter started to bubble up. I almost let it out before I took control of myself. I picked up the hair clip; it had merely fallen onto my desk, and handed it to her.

"Now than Hibari-san, to business." I turned my attention once more on Hibari-san, who was deliberately not looking at Kojaku-chan. "I asked you to meet me so I may grasp your personality and to congratulate you on the way you handle the students."

Hibari-san nodded, now facing me since Kojaku-shan was no long next to my chair. In fact she had left again.

"I also called you here to ask you to be my friend." I smiled as Hibari-san looked at me sharply. "I believe that friendship is a firmer relationship then mere partnership Hibari-san. In partnerships you need to watch what you say, always second guess others, and be wary that you won't be tricked" I thought back to the many times Alliances had been forged and then broken because there was no friendship between two, or more, Families.

Hibari-san finally smiled, he looked a lot more approachable like this, and relaxed. His shoulders slouched slightly and his hands relaxed on his knees.

"I'd like that, Kaicho-sama."

"Please Hibari-san. Call me Tsuna."

"Only if you call me Wataru."

"Deal." I leaned over my desk and held out my hand, Wataru shook it.

"Now then shall we drink the tea?" I laughed. "I don't think Kojaku-chan would be pleased if we let the tea she made go to waste."

Wataru grinned before he lifted his cup and drank. We spent almost thirty minutes drinking and eating the morning snacks while we chatted.

"Kaicho." Kojaku knocked on my door again.

"You may enter, Kojaku-chan." I called out.

"It is almost time for classes to start." Kojaku said as she stuck her head into the room.

"Thank you Kojaku-chan." I set my tea down, "Let's talk some more later, Wataru. We should get ready for school."

"Hn." Wataru grunted. He was carefully not looking at Kojaku-chan, who was replacing everything on the service cart.

Seeing that she was almost done I went to hold the door open.

"Hibari-san, why don't you have one of these cookies?" I heard Kojaku-chan's voice from behind me.

Strange I thought we had finished all of the morning snacks. Unless- I quickly turned in time to watch Wataru bite into one of my sister's cookies.

"NO!" I cried out. But it was already too late. Wataru's face was slowly turning green, then purple, before it turned bright red and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Kojaku-chan!" I wailed, "You know that Nana's cooking is deadly to those who aren't used to it!" I knelt beside my fallen friend, feeling for a pulse.

"Hmph." She snorted, "I'll go get the nurse."

"Thank you." I said. She turned and slowly made her way out the door, "Would you walk faster please?"

"Fine." She snarled and briskly walked out the door.

I finally felt a pulse and gave a sigh of relief.

An indifferent part of me, the part that Reborn had trained and honed throughout the years, started to ponder my sister's cooking. Maybe I should give Nana's cooking to the Disciplinary Committee to use as punishment tools?


End file.
